Gojira: Sydneysider
by dx-1118
Summary: A one-shot from my POV of 'what if Godzilla attacked Sydney' Rated T for safety's sake.


**Hi guys, this is my first official fanfiction ever, so please be gentle. I actually wrote this in high school for creative writing, but decided to upload it here in honour of the new Godzilla movie. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. For the record, my description of Godzilla is based (rather heavily actually) on a story that can be found on KaijiSamurai's deviantart page (which I very much recommend you look at for his awesome artwork).**

**I would also like to dedicate this story to the memory of my grandmother, who passed away this Friday. She's at peace now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue me.**

* * *

I stared down at the cracked plaster beneath my feet, unable to lift my eyes. I was standing at the top of a hill made of rubble that used to be a shopping centre. Chunks of concrete, metal and glass lay in piles that stretched in every direction, not a single plant, or any other life in sight. Dark clouds filled the sky, a storm that had yet to break hanging over the once-familiar city. I blinked dust from my eyes, my nostrils burning from the stench of fire and death. Everything was gone: the gleaming towers that would light up the night sky, the green parks I would play in as a kid, my favourite shops and cafes. I couldn't see from here if my house was still standing. And, I realised with mounting horror, I didn't know if the houses of all my friends were still standing either. My heart was up in my throat, along with the contents of my stomach. I was trembling, tears streaming down my face. When had I started crying? A low rumble like an avalanche forced my gaze upwards. My fists clenched. There, in the centre of a blazing fire, standing over the corpse of my city, was him.

The creature that stood silhouetted against the flames was a greyish green mountain of bone, muscle and scales. The only way of describing it was a massive, muscled dinosaur, its back covered in huge, bristling and jagged dorsal fins, the back of its neck and head like spiky hair. Its arms were held close to its chest like a boxer, and its legs were thick pillars of muscle. A long tail swept over the ruined surface. I never thought I'd see him for real, no one thought he'd come here. Staring in fascinated horror I watched the behemoth slowly turn its head in my direction. My vision was filled with a pair of eyes that blazed red, yellow and orange, the fire of a volcano tempered by the cold malice of a tsunami. This was the wrath of a god. Could he see me? Was he going to kill me now? Why was I still alive anyway? How could anything live through this?

A great crack split the air and a bolt of lightning struck the creature, arcing across his fins. The thunder was followed by an earth-shaking roar as his eyes broke away from mine and he raised his head to the sky in what seemed like triumph. I fell to my hands and knees as my stomach emptied itself, the sound of his anger echoing in my head, dredging up memories of the last few hours. It had been such an ordinary day. My sister was at school, my mother out at work, and my dad was on his computer, so having nothing interesting to do I'd gone into the city. Then the ground shook with footsteps and I watched Centrepoint Tower topple over in a shower of glass and steel.

After that, everything was a blur. I remembered trying to run in the direction of home, getting caught in fleeing crowds of terrified people. I remember praying that the monster would stay in the city and leave the suburbs alone. I remembered a cacophony of gunfire, explosions and screaming as the military moved in, trying to surround him. Ever since the monster's first appearance it had become standard for any major city to have a standby military force in case of attack. Not that it ever did any good. I remembered looking back for a moment, seeing the tank shells and missiles explode against the monster's hide without leaving a scratch. I remembered raw terror as a line of tanks was disintegrated by a flash of pure radioactive energy from the creature's maw. I remembered a mad scramble over debris, rubble and mangled corpses. I remembered trying to shut everything out, overwhelmed by adrenaline and fear, focused only on the short term goal: stay alive. And I remembered taking shelter in an underground parking lot as the monster's whole body started glowing. Then, a flash of light as I curled up against a wall, followed by an ear-splitting blast that shook the walls and floor as the parking lot and the building above it came crashing down on top of me.

And when it all finally stopped, when I finally crawled out from my hiding place through the rubble of the shopping centre, it was all gone: every familiar sight, sound and smell, every place that had held a memory or experience, everything that made me happy or that I had called home, had been annihilated, leaving only a crushing numbness and a sea of fire.

As the tears continued to roll down my cheeks, and the great grey titan turned towards the ocean, I finally saw something else moving. I turned my head to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair, about my age or perhaps a bit younger, had climbed the rubble and was now standing next to me. Like me her clothing was torn and she was covered from head to toe in dirt and ash, except for tracks down her cheeks. She was crying as well. I had never seen her before in my life, didn't know her name or where she lived, and in a city this big probably might never have met her at all. But here and now, alone among the dead, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I realised she had been staring at me this whole time and that I was staring at her. As I wiped the bile from my lips and opened my mouth to speak, she suddenly fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder. Shocked, but also grateful, I let my arms close around her shoulders and cried with her. We cried together as the rain began to fall at last, and the mighty beast disappeared back into the sea.


End file.
